


Altar

by Vehuel



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, First time writing a semi-BDSM scene, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vibrators, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehuel/pseuds/Vehuel
Summary: Sometimes Sunstreaker needs to be reminded that he’s worthy of feeling pleasure.Sideswipe is happy to help.





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this, hope I got it right (or didn't write something unsafe/abusive/not to be done absolutely). If something is off please let me know!  
> I wanted to write this for months, and finally delivered!  
> (I don't have a beta, if you catch any typos let me know)

 

 

“P-please.”

Sunstreaker was beautiful like this, on his knees, golden armor flared to expel heat faster, exposing tantalizing wiring, fans spinning on high, wrists tied together to the small of his back struts.

“M-master…”

Coolant dripped off his frame, hanging from the tip of his sharp nose before gravity made it fall to the ground. His faceplates were flushed with energon, the blueish hue complimenting his optics, already gorgeous indigo darkened in arousal.

“Sides-”

“That’s not my designation for you.” he said sharply, leaning forward from his position sitting on the plush berth. “How do you address me correctly?”

He could see his twin chew on his bottom lip-plate, the deep indentation caused by dentae making the mesh flush and darken. Sunstreaker shifted on his knees, the mechanisms making a few crackling sounds, and Sideswipe made a note to have them checked out by a medic later.

“…M-master.” he answered at last, and his voice cracked and broke at the beginning of the glyph, vocalizer resetting harshly in the silence. His field was all over the place, frantic and electric with desire and desperation, trying to coax and latch onto Sideswipe’s own, restricted closely to his plating and kept there by pure willpower.

“Good boy. What do you want?”

He could see and feel the desperation in his brother, from his field to his faceplates, contorted in a discomfort-filled grimace, to the trembling of his limbs and the backward shift of his hips, trying to get away from the vibrator magnetized to his hypersensitive anterior node but obviously failing, every shift in position making him wince and recoil from the vibrations on his painfully-sore mesh.

“No more, please…” the other pleaded, shifting again on his knees, trying to avoid the puddle of lubricant on the ground under him from his previous overloads, his uncovered valve continuing to drip and clench on emptiness.

“I’m sure you can give me another.”

Sideswipe kept his voice hard, callous, despite his spark hammering in its chamber and his instincts to embrace his brother, to take away the source of such distress. But he didn’t. He kept his face wiped clean of any kind of expression but boredom and vague interest, and his optics in his brother’s own, without wavering, offering silent strength and support. He knew his brother needed this.

Sunstreaker shook his head slowly, the simple movement seeming to cause him pain, helm hanging down and breaking visual contact. “No, I can’t, p-please…” a sob shook his frame, vents hitching and vocalizer spitting static. “I can’t, no more…”.

Finally, Sideswipe allowed himself to raise up from the berth, crossing the few steps to his brother, stopping a wirebreadth away from the other’s armor, feeling the warmth his frame gave off and the air currents from his fans. He looked at the top of Sunstreaker’s downturned helm, keeping his stare and his silence until his twin relented and raised his optics again. Only then he moved a single black hand and wrapped it around one of those wide audial fins, thumb stroking the sensitive plates and earning a startled moan from his brother. He slowly applied pressure, guiding Sunstreaker forward and letting him press his fever-hot forehelm against his hip.

“You’re doing so well…” he whispered, gently petting the metal under his digits and feeling the warm frame relax against him, golden armor molding against his own, his exhausted brother leaning part of his weight on his leg. Sideswipe felt Sunstreaker’s boiling array settling against the top of his pede, the buzzing of the vibrator against his ankle, the vibration of his twin’s groan at the increase of pressure. He experimentally flexed his cables, grinding his plates against sopping valve lips, and was rewarded by a strangled shout, his brother grinding down and trying to get more friction against his neglected valve. “Just one more, and you’re done. Do you want to give me one more?”

Sunstreaker hid his face against his hip, pressing against his armor like he wanted to crawl inside him, and after a long klik he nodded minutely, grinding down and sliding his aching valve against Sideswipe, jerkily humping his pede.

“I need you to say it out loud.” he insisted, thumb sliding comfortingly up and down his brother’s throat cables.

“Y-yes, please… m-master”

Sideswipe hummed low in his chest, pleased, slowly increasing the pressure on Sunstreaker’s helm to anchor him against his hip, while thumbing with his other hand at the vibrator’s remote.

“Overload for me, love.” he finally ordered, kicking the vibrations up a notch.

His twin convulsed and shook, vocalizer giving out with a splutter of static, overload racing across his frame with charge crackling along his protoform, valve discharging all over Sideswipe’s plating. He kept the vibrator on long enough to prolong the pleasure, shutting it down just before it started to become uncomfortable again, tossing the remote across the room and not waiting to see it land on the couch.

He crouched slowly to catch his twin’s fully-sagging frame, hands careful on hypersensitive plating. He untied the bonds on golden wrists, carefully massaging eventual kinks in the joints, before lifting him and carrying to berth, all the while maintaining a constant hum low in his chest, wrapping his brother’s spark in his own, surrounding him in warmth.

With a soft cloth he cleaned every sticky trail he could find on golden thighs, carefully demagnetizing the vibrator and closing the panel over the tender array.

He was wrapping himself around Sunstreaker when he felt digits lace around his wrist, squeezing gently in a pattern he had long since committed to his memory banks.

Sideswipe smiled, nuzzling against his recharging twin’s helm.

_You’re welcome._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *giggles and hides in a hole*


End file.
